Hyaluronan (hyaluronic acid; HA) is a polypeptide that is found in the extracellular matrix of many cells, especially in soft connective tissues. HA also is found predominantly in skin, cartilage, and in synovial fluid in mammals. Hyaluronan also is the main constituent of the vitreous of the eye. HA has a role in various physiological processes, such as in water and plasma protein homeostasis (Laurent T C et al (1992) FASEB J 6: 2397-2404). Certain diseases are associated with expression and/or production of hyaluronan. Hyaluronidases are enzymes that degrade hyaluronan. By catalyzing HA, hyaluronidases can be used to treat diseases or disorders associated with accumulation of HA or other glycosaminoglycans. Also, since HA is a major component of the interstitial barrier, hyaluronidase increases tissue permeability and therefore can be used to increase the dispersion and delivery of therapeutic agents. Various hyaluronidases have been used therapeutically (e.g. Hydase™, Vitrase™ and Wydase™), typically as dispersing and spreading agents in combination with other therapeutic agents. Many of these are ovine or bovine forms, which can be immunogenic for treatment of humans. Improved compositions of hyaluronidases that can be used for treatment are needed.